Gaara's First Snow
by Muffins-Weasley
Summary: Gaara and his siblings have come to Konoha for a weekend one winter. They see a miracilous sight: White puffs of water falling from the sky! What will insue in this 'snow? Oneshot. Read & Reveiw.


**Gaara's First Snow**

One-Shot. I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters, or the invention of snow.

_Italics _are Gaara's thoughts. _**Bolded italics**__ are Shukaku's thoughts._

I sat on a chair next to my brother, Kankuro, and sister, Temari. The Hokage looked at us every once and a while. Then Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura came in. The Hokage introduced us, even though we already knew each other. I stood up and politely nodded at her, and then I followed Team 7. We walked slightly behind them, and Naruto blathered on like he always did. When I had first received the letter from the Hokage saying that we were invited to stay in Konoha for a weekend, I had thought it to be a trick. No one in Konoha liked us. But I had sent a reply anyway.

And so here we were. I sighed and looked up. Small, white things were falling from the sky. "Why does the sky have dandruff?" Kankuro asked Team 7. Naruto laughed.

"It's called 'snow', and it happens when it's winter," He answered after he finished laughing. "Duh." I didn't know what this 'snow' was, but it didn't seem threatening. Sakura stick her tongue out and caught one. Naruto did the same. Kankuro, Temari, and I all looked at each other. Kankuro tried to catch one, as did Temari. I didn't even try, because I was not about to eat anything that looked like it came from someone's head.

"You should try it, Gaara," Temari started, "It's just water." _Water?_ I thought. _I know water, and this isn't it._ "It's… like… frozen," She said. I stuck my tongue out at her, and one landed on my tongue. My eyes widened. But, nothing bad happened. It just, melted. _I guess it really is just frozen water._

_**No shit, Sherlock.**_

_Oh, shut the hell up. It's not like you've ever seen it before either. _The Shukaku stuck its tongue out at me. I flicked him off.

_**Oh, sure, you have fingers.**_ Naruto stopped and motioned to the door in front of him.

"This is where you'll stay," He said. We nodded, and Temari thanked him. Then we went into the small apartment.

I sat on the roof like I used to do during the Chunin Exams until it got to cold. And snow continued to fall from the sky.

The next morning Team 7 came to take us to a nice breakfast. Unmarked snow lay in a blanket over the ground. "It's so pure," Temari commented. Suddenly Kankuro shot out of the small group shouting, "Oh, lemon flavored!" Sasuke stopped him.

"You don't want to eat that," He remarked.

"Oh, yes, I do," Kankuro said.

"It's not lemon flavored," Sasuke stated.

"Then what flavor is it?" Sasuke whispered into his ear, and Kankuro's face turned to disgust. "Don't eat discolored snow," Kankuro said to us.

"I think you should have let him eat it," Temari joked. Kankuro pushed her into a pile of snow. She was angry when she got up. She threw a handful of snow at him, though it only sprinkled him.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Naruto shouted, grabbing snow off the ground and making it into a ball. I raised a non-existent eyebrow at him just before the snow was thrown at me. The sand immediately stopped it. "Awww… You suck," He complained before throwing one at Sasuke. Soon balls of snow where being thrown in every direction. I threw a few at the others. Temari stood up suddenly and hugged someone.

"Shika!" She exclaimed. Kankuro stood up.

"You two should just go out with each other and get it over with," He picked fun at our sister. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he threw a snowball smack dab in the middle of her face. Everyone besides her laughed, even Shika as he cleaned some of the snow off her face. We all started off to the restaurant for breakfast, laughing and joking along the way.

We were walking to the apartment later when Naruto stopped. "Let's make a snowman!" He shouted.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Sakura said excitedly. _Snowman?_ I thought.

_**A man made out of snow.**_

_I got that, yeah. Now, go back wherever you go when you aren't annoying me._ Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all started rolling snowballs on the ground. We did the same thing they did, watching intently. When we were all done, there was seven snowmen and snowwomen in front of the apartment building. Naruto started to unzip his pants, but Sakura smacked his head. "What do you think you're doing?" She shrilly asked.

"Peeing my name in the snow," He replied hotly. "What did you think I was doing?"

"Don't do that in front of a lady!"

"Bye," Sasuke said to us, pulling Naruto and Sakura behind him. Shika left for home to. We went inside.

"Gaara," Temari asked. "Can we come back every year?" I smiled.

"Maybe…" I said, though I knew we would came back soon.


End file.
